The present disclosure relates generally to hardware testing of computer systems, and more particularly to methods, verification systems, and computer program products of automating manual reconfiguration and verification of processing units of computer systems.
Traditionally software does not include an application program interface (API) to directly communicate with hardware or firmware layer(s) of a computer system that is configured to perform reconfiguration and verification of a processing unit (PU) like channel attached cryptographic card for security reasons. Therefore, the reconfiguration of a processing unit can only be done manually by a computer operator via a logical partition (LPAR) Partition's (LP) support element (SE) of the computer system. As a result, the verification of the reconfiguration of the processing unit can only be done manually by running specific static test case(s) on the computer system.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.